SD Gundam G Generation
SD Gundam G Generation is a series of strategy-RPG video games that focus on the Gundam anime franchise. History The G Generation series technically began in 1996, when Bandai released a series of six games for Nintendo's Super Famicon console, each focusing on a particular era from the Gundam multiverse. A Generation focused on the One Year War, B Generation focused on the Gryps Conflict, and so forth up to F Generation, which covered the plot of G Gundam. Instead of continuing the obvious progression and making a G Generation game themed about Gundam Wing, Bandai held on to the title. Since "G" was often used as an abbreviation for "Gundam", it was decided that G Generation would encompass a wider scope. When it was finally released in 1998 for the Sony PlayStation, G Generation covered the plot for Mobile Suit Gundam through Char's Counterattack and featured characters from the remaining Universal Century series as well as G Gundam, Gundam Wing and Gundam X. Series Features *'Super Deformed' - The G Generation's most distinctive feature is the fact that the machines are always depicted in a super deformed fashion. This may be to prevent problems with the different proportions used in various Gundam series, but a larger reason may be the fact that Sunrise has been known to charge a heavy licensing fee for full-sized versions of their mecha to appear in video games, a problem which also plagues the Super Robot Wars series of video games. *'Story' - The G Generation series tends to operate in one of two ways in regards to plot. Most of the games released for home consoles faithfully recreate the plot of the series included, while most of the games for handheld systems feature a new storyline that combines elements of all the series' plots together while giving the characters new relationships. For example, G Generation Advance has Domon Kasshu teach Kamille Bidan his Meikyo Shisui technique, allowing Kamille to control his powerful emotional outbursts while piloting the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. Two notable exceptions are G Generation Neo and Zero, both released for a home console (the Sony PlayStation 2 and Sony PlayStation, respectively) but featuring a combined storyline. G Generation Portable for the PSP was a similar exception, featuring a scenario system similar to the PSX games. *'Original Characters' - In addition to the familiar cast of Gundam characters, G Generation games often feature brand-new characters that represent the player's contributions to the game. Most of the time, the original characters have no plot impact on the game (though it is worth noting that Leeroy Gilliam, a major figure in the novelization of Mobile Suit Gundam, is one of these characters). However, the game Monoeye Gundams features a new group of characters with their own storyline that forms the overall plot of the game, supported by the events of the One Year War and the Gryps Conflict. G Generation DS follows this tradition by introducing a new character who ties in to the stories of both Zeta Gundam and Monoeye Gundams. *'Original Machines' - Most of the G Generation games feature brand-new mobile suits and armors designed exclusively for the game. All of the machines are given a backstory that ties them into the canon Gundam storyline, with most being incomplete or rejected prototypes. A vast majority of the original machines represent the Universal Century, but so far every universe except Cosmic Era has received at least one original machine. *'Piloting Restrictions' - Unlike the popular Super Robot Wars series, G Generation does not limit characters to only piloting machines from their own universe. For example, Amuro Ray could be made to pilot XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. However, some restrictions still exist. Some machines can only be piloted by characters who belong to certain categories such as Newtypes, Gundam Fighters or Coordinators. Other restrictions are plot-based, such as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam only being pilotable by Kira Yamato, who refused to let its nuclear technology fall into the wrong hands. While certain Mobile Suits, like Tria of G Generation DS is restricted to Dee Trier, while its sister unit Imperator is restricted to Norma Legion. There are cases that only when a certain pilot is in a certain Mobile Suit that its hyper mode will activate (such as Kamille being in Zeta, Judau in Double Zeta and Sieg in Sisqueide.) These restrictions have ceased to exist completely in G Generation Wars. *'Convincing' - Like Super Robot Wars, G Generation allows the player to convince certain enemy characters to join his team. Most of the time, this is represented by being able to save sympathetic characters who were on the "wrong" side of the conflict, such as Gundam 0080's Bernard Wiseman and Zeta Gundam's Four Murasame. Other times, the games allow the player to convince characters who would likely never join the heroes, such as the "Druggies" (Orga Sabnak, Shani Andras and Clotho Buer) from Gundam SEED. *'Capturing' - Most G Generation games allow the player to capture enemy machines and add them to his own roster. The console G Generation games typically allow the player to capture enemy machines after their mothership is destroyed, while the handheld games (with the exception of PSP G Generation Portable) allow capture of damaged machines if they are surrounded by three or more player units. *'ID Commands' - Featured only in the handheld G Generation games (except for PSP G Generation Portable), ID Commands act in a similar fashion to spells in traditional role-playing games, but are based around a character's memorable lines from the Gundam series. For example, Heero Yuy might have an ID Command labeled "I'll kill you", which increases his attack power (but ironically makes him unable to destroy the enemy he attacks). *'Hyper Modes' - Usually linked to ID Commands, the handheld G Generation games often feature Hyper Modes for characters from all series (not just G Gundam). Earned through unique circumstances and activated by special ID Commands, Hyper Modes typically represent the peak of a character's power while piloting the mobile suit his/her most famous mobile suit. Universal Century characters' Hyper Modes are typically a representation of their Newtype power reaching its peak (as seen many times in Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ and Char's Counterattack), while the Alternate Universe series characters' Hyper Modes are usually linked to their Gundams' special systems (such as Wing Zero's ZERO System or the ∀ Gundam's Moonlight Butterfly). In console G Generation games, few unit like Gundam F91 will activate the Hyper Mode when pilot has max morale. While in pocket games, such as G Generation DS, will let a pilot activate the Mobile Suit's Hyper Mode when a certain SP is reached (Amuro Ray's Psycommu Frame, Athrun Zala's SEED Mode, Kincaid Nau/Seabrook Arno's Bunshin), or can be activated via ID command (Loran Cehack can activate Moonlight Butterfly, Kira Yamato can activate SEED Mode, while Garrod Ran can use the Satellite Cannon.) *'Database' - Every game contains a large database that contains every character and unit that appeared in the game. G Generation titles Sony PlayStation *SD Gundam G Generation - Covers events of Mobile Suit Gundam through Char's Counterattack with characters and mecha from later series as bonuses. *SD Gundam G Generation Zero - Covers events of all Universal Century anime, plus one bonus scenario for G Gundam, Gundam Wing, and Gundam X. *SD Gundam G Generation-F - Covers events of all Gundam anime through Gundam X as well as many manga and video game spinoffs such as Gundam Sentinel, Crossbone Gundam, and G-Unit/Last Outpost. Includes bonus scenarios for Turn A Gundam. *SD Gundam G Generation-F IF - Expansion disc for G Generation-F which includes difficult bonus missions, a complete unit encyclopedia, and the ability to freely alter the player's cast of original characters. Sony PlayStation 2 *SD Gundam G Generation NEO - First 3D G Generation game, and first console G Generation to use a combined-universe storyline rather than presenting mostly faithful retellings of the original anime. Includes the Strike Gundam and Aegis Gundam from Gundam SEED as bonus units. *SD Gundam G Generation SEED - Focuses primarily on Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Astray, with units and from the Universal Century and the other four alternate universes as bonuses. *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Generation of C.E. - Focuses on Gundam SEED, Astray, and Gundam SEED Destiny, but diverges from the latter's plot approximately halfway through. Though not officially a G Generation game, it uses the same engine as NEO and SEED, albeit with full-size, cel-shaded mecha instead of super-deformed ones. *SD Gundam G Generation Spirits - Latest entry of the G Generation series that focuses only on the UC timeline (before Victory Gundam, but feature a stage referring to the Black History of "Turn A Gundam" (according to Turn A Gundam, the meta-timeline will merged into Correct Century, which the history of each timeline are destroyed by Turn A Gundam. This Gundam itself is also available in full completion of the game, which become the only non-UC mecha). In this game, certain mobile suits and battleships will take up a different number of "tiles" compared to conventional units. Unlike the previous two PlayStation 2 G-Gen games, Spirits will no longer make use of the 3D combat and battle engine, instead reverting to the original PlayStation and PSP titles' system of battle. This game also incorporated the "Haro points" system, which was first introduced in G Generation Portable. *SD Gundam G Generation Wars - Latest G Generation game which includes the storyline, characters and mecha from the latest Gundam 00 anime series. Released in August 2009 along with the Wii version. First cross-platform G Generation game. Bandai Wonderswan *SD Gundam G Generation GATHER BEAT - First G Generation to utilize a crossover plotline. Also the first G Generation to use the three-man squad setup that would become standard for the Nintendo handheld games. Nintendo Wii *SD Gundam G Generation Wars - Latest G Generation game which includes the storyline, characters and mecha from the latest Gundam 00 anime series. Released in August 2009 along with the PS2 version. First G Generation game for the Wii console. Bandai Wonderswan Color *SD Gundam G Generation GATHER BEAT 2 *SD Gundam G Generation MONOEYE GUNDAMS - First G Generation to include original characters with their own unique storyline. Also the first to include Gundam SEED in the form of an early conceptual design of the Strike Gundam, placed in-game as a hidden unit. Nintendo Game Boy Advance *SD Gundam G Generation Advance - Essentially an enhanced remake of GATHER BEAT, including units and characters from Gundam SEED. Despite this, the SEED story is half complete - it only follows it until the battle with Andrew Waltfeld. Because of that, it leads to some interesting things - including a completely alternate take on the deaths of Mu La Flaga and Rau Le Creuset. Nintendo DS *SD Gundam G Generation DS - Considered by fans to be an enhanced remake of MONOEYE GUNDAMS, though it focuses on a new original character and storyline. Also the first G Generation to include combination attacks, as well as Gundam SEED Destiny characters and units. *SD Gundam G Generation Cross Drive - First true G Generation (except for Generation of C.E.) to include Gundam SEED Astray. Sony PlayStation Portable *SD Gundam G Generation Portable - Essentially an enhanced remake of G Generation-F, removing most of the manga and video game storylines in favor of adding complete storylines for Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny. Side-story units and characters are still present as bonuses. PC *SD Gundam G Generation DA - A typing game List of original units by origin game SD Gundam G Generation * AMX-103G Mass Production Type Hamma Hamma * MA-09 Mass Production Type Big Zam * PMX-004 Titania * MS-15K Gyan Kai SD Gundam G Generation Zero * AMX-002S Neue Ziel II Design by Kimitoshi Yamane. A Newtype-use variant of the Neue Ziel. Feature less weapons but the funnel psycommu weapon allows it to perform an all-range attack. Supposed to be tested by Char Aznable but its construction was cancelled as Char leave Axis. * AMA-100C Mass Production Type Zodiac * AMX-017 Gigantic Design by Kimitoshi Yamane. A tactical Mobile Suit develope for launching atomic warhead based on the data acquired from the stolen Gundam "Physalis". It was abandoned after Axis's failed attempted to seize the Federation's Luna II asteroid base. * ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV * XMA-02 Ebirhu Doga Design by Kimitoshi Yamane. A Mobile Armour develope by Crossbone Vanguard using data from remains of the NZ-333 Alpha Azieru. It's loaded the remote-controlled killing machines "Bugs" to execute plan to wipe out all humans on earth. With the death of Carozzo “Iron Mask” Ronah, the Ebirhu Doga was never used. * ZMT-S35S Rig Ring SD Gundam G Generation: Gather Beat * MAN-05 Gromlin * MS-09F/Bn Dom Bein Nichts * MS-09F/Gb Dom Gross Beil * Newtype Test GM "Juggler" * RX-79Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Kai ** RX-79Ez-8/HAC Gundam Ez8 Heavy Armed Custom ** RX-79Ez-8/HMC Gundam Ez8 High Mobility Custom SD Gundam G Generation: Gather Beat 2 * Gazarello * MAN-05-2 Gromlin II * RMS-099S Rick Dias S ** Super Dias (RMS-099S+D Defenser) SD Gundam G Generation F * AMX-001 Prototype Qubeley Mobile Suit version of MAN-08 Elmeth. Has Energy-capacitator powered Funnels to replace "Bits" weapon drones with built-in generator to reduce its size. * JDG-010 Devil Gundam Junior * GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor * GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam * MAK-005S Gaplant Kai * OZ-14MS Gundam Aquarius * ZMT-S37S Zanspine SD Gundam G Generation Spirits * Clop-class criser Carry Base * GGS-000 Phoenix Zero * MSN-03-2 Great Zeong * Madea * Meinheim * RX-78NT-X(MRX-003) NT-X * XM-07R Vigna Ronah SD Gundam G Generation: Monoeye Gundams * LRX-066 Tera-S'ono * LRX-077 Sisquiede * LRX-088 Dezpada SD Gundam G Generation Advance * MAN-05B Gromlin Fossil SD Gundam G Generation: DS * Centurio ** Tria ** Centurio Auxilius ** Centurio Legatus ** Centurio Consulare ** Intertol Original characters Unlike original units, most original characters in SD Gundam G Generation games don't have background history. The profiles include in SD Gundam G Generation Portable and SD Gundam G Generation Spirits provide only their personality and origin title. The exceptions are characters from Monoeye Gundams, DS and Crossdrive, which have their own storyline tied with the crossover setting. Category:Video Games